


A Malefic Latibule

by ImJusstRandom, sarba_owo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Angst, Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Dream is harmful, Gore, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, No Romance, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Shippy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pigs, Potatoes, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unethical Experimentation, Violence, Wholesome as murder can be, did I mention violence, dream blob, dream team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJusstRandom/pseuds/ImJusstRandom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarba_owo/pseuds/sarba_owo
Summary: Artificial, flickering white lights shined down the almost to sterile floors and walls of the containment facility. Eerily quiet besides the hum of electricity that was a constant song through the fortress. Small, hesitant footsteps of a new researcher joined the song down a stretch of hallway in the safe zone. Small clicks of professional shoes trailed for minutes down the winding labyrinth that was the facility. Everything looked the same and nothing changed in appearance down these halls. They’re very easy to get lost in...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 130





	1. Now this is interesting...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is our Dream SCP fanfiction! Hope y'all like it! If you like it, tell us how we can improve in the comments :)) 
> 
> If this goes well, we'll make a publishing schedule! 
> 
> Also we couldn't find the tag for Bad Boy Halo but he's in this too!  
> Also, Also we took inspiration from art found on Pinterest.. let us know the creator so we can credit them!!  
> ^^found the creator!! AoifeSkye23 On wattpad was a big inspiration and you should check out “uncontainable” by them, it’s really good!!
> 
> Anywho, enjoy!

The man’s calloused hands swept across the shiny new file. The file itself was thin, only containing seven pages. The man sighed to himself, knowing that if he opened this file, there would be no turning back, there would never be turning back… 

“Well...Here goes nothing..” The man muttered, opening the files, and began to read the pristine and polished pages.

Item #: SCP-TU88O

Object Class: Safe

Special Containment Features: SCP-TU88O’s is to be kept in a 15.25M in a reinforced glass cage, with steel surrounding it for extra needed support. The entrance to SCP-TU88O is to be reinforced with strong metallic substances and is to be guarded on a regular basis by 2 lower class guards, armed with the standardized AR-15, a Glock G45, and a standardized taser. 

Every other day (Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday) we will send in two class D-Personnel to interact with SCP-TU88O and to test his anomalies. TU88O has proven to be a passive figure unless threatened. When needed to see his anomalies, send in Class-D Personnel to aggravate SCP-TU88O. 

When feeding SCP-TU88O use only honey, vegetation based items, and sugar. When given anything else, an allergic reaction will occur, and leave SCP-TU88O despondent for a set period of 3 days depending on the quantity of food given to him.

Description: SCP-TU88) appears to be a generic human male with brown hair and grey eyes. His height is approximately 5’5 and is thin in stature. While his appearance may seem human, his body seems to create patches of yellow and black fuzz, which closely resembles the average American Bumble Bee. Two antennas appear to sprout from his head, and we do not yet know the purpose of these antennas quite yet, but we will run tests in the near future to figure it out. 

When threatened, SCP-TU88O has many defense sequences, which are all related to bees in some way. When threatened his fingertips seem to excrete a liquid that then quickly forms into a detachable stinger. These stingers, more often than not, seem to be created with an unidentified poison that kills the victim within 5 seconds to a minute with having any form of interaction with it. When touching this poison, the subject's body will bloat, and their body will grow hives. Their entire body seems to swell, which causes the subject’s lungs to cease expanding, their heart is cut off, blood circulation cannot run through the body, and their throat is immediately closed off. We have not been able to get a sample, but are in the process of how to do so currently.

Their body seems to replicate that of a worker bee, and a queen bee, and when provoked, SCP-TU88O will bring forth an entire swarm of Honeybees, which will then do his budding, and in one case, kill a Class-D Personnel. We have seemed to make the discovery that SCP-TU88O does seem to understand basic English.

SCP-TU88O seems to have close bonding with SCP T 00 MY, which is both an issue and benefits. 

To read more about SCP-T 00 MY, continue down to the third page.

Item #: SCP 88H

Object Class: Thaumiel

Special Containment Features: SCP-88H is to be under a four guard at every moment of the day. When not used to be a containment feature for any Keter Class rank SCP that needs to be contained on a more serious matter, it will be kept in a 6 by 6 Meter room. The room will have steel reinforced walls, and specific metal allows lining the walls due to SCP-88H’s… Unpredictable… Tendencies. The guards watching over him will have in person their Ak-47’s, a standard Glock, and a high end taser. Each guard watching it will have water on hand, which weakens its state if it were to get unpredictable. 

When not in the rare case of needing SCP-88H’s containment ability, it will mainly be used for exterminating Class-E and Class-D personnel that are no longer necessary. When doing this, SCP-HH8 will be instructed to excrete high level concentration of hydrochloric

acid, to quickly kill and dispose of the subjects. SCP-88H will be in a close containment area with SCP-TU88O and SCP-T 00 MY, which will lead to a total of 8 guards, leading from lower to higher class rank between the three.

Description: SCP-88H is a gaseous, sentient form that has seemed to take on any form it has seen before. SCP-88H is slightly transparent due to its gaseous structure. SCP-88H, when in a cloud like form, can seem to make it rain any substance it can think of, it seems to have favorited muffins, honey, and CDs of types. When agitated, which is highly uncommon, SCP-88H will drop two knives before turning itself into a humanoid figure and throwing the two weapons at the intended target. When in the humanoid figure, it represents a human male, but the SCP itself does not have a noticeable gender.

This has been tested on 3 different Class-D personnel and we have discovered that SCP-88H has deadly accurate aim. We have noticed that before creating the knives, it will go quiet, and their eyes will flash, when this happens, lock 88H down immediately and leave the area. SCP-88H does know how to create explosive substances, this has happened only once, but is now why we keep it in the metallic cage, to stop any incident that may or may not happen. 

SCP-88H seems to be the only the only sentient creature that can calm down SCP-TU88O and SCP-T 00 MY down when the two are agitated, and the two objects will only listen to him, and a High Class Researcher whose name will not be disclosed in this document. 

We do not yet know the extent of SCP-88H’s abilities, and we will continue running tests to get it to its limits. All we know is that it does have a limit, but when supplied with materials not yet known to us, it can create for what seems to be hours. Like SCP-TU88), it also can understand basic English, and the two have come up with a way of communicating to one another.

Item #: SCP-T 00 MY

Object Class: Euclid

Special Containment Features: SCP-T 00 MY is to be kept in a 15.25M Steel room, with a bullet proof glass wall facing an observing room. His containment unit is to the right of SCP-TU88O’s containment unit, and a glass parting slide that can also be replaced with a steel covering is between them. When behaved, it is allowed to open up the separation unit so the two SCP’s can interact with one another due to the two showing close companionship. Like SCP-TU88O, SCP-T 00 MY will have two guards positioned outside of his containment unit. The guards, like SCP-TU88O will be equipped with the standardized AR-15, a Glock G45, and a standardized taser. 

Class-D personnel will be sent to SCP-T 00 MY every day they are not sent to SCP-TU88O (Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday.) to test his abilities. When tested, we test his temperament to other Subjects themselves, other subjects interacting with his room, and rarely to test his temper when subjects interact with SCP-TU88O. SCP-T 00 MY seems to be very protective of SCP-TU88O, and has killed a Class-D personnel when it posed a threat to SCP-TU88O, the two seemed to have formed an unbreakable bond. 

Description: SCP-T 00 MY seems to be the most human-like of all the SCP under this durestriction. He is not human, but represents a human male. He is 6’3 in height. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. SCP-T 00 MY is able to create any melee type weapons from his arms, and can slide them down to his hands, though it is not just limited to melee weapons, it is what he mainly uses the most frequently. He is an exceptional fighter, and should not be left without a guard during any circumstance due to his unpredictable temper. SCP-T 00 MY arms are extremely scarred and up until recently we needed to give him high doses of pain medicine before doing any experiments with him. Due to the excessive use of his abilities and pain medicine, the nerve endings in his arms are no longer functional, and he cannot feel pain from the shoulder down on both arms. 

When threatened, SCP-T 00 MY will gain an offensive stance and will create two sharp daggers, and we do not yet know the substance of them, though they seem to be fairly unbreakable after we managed to obtain one when SCP-T 00 MY became distracted. He seems to be the most violent when SCP-TU88O is threatened. We will later conduct tests to see how far SCP-T 00 MY will go to protect SCP-TU88O.

Like both SCP-TU88O and SCP-88H, they have a way of communication they developed over time and constantly use it. WHile all three understand Basic English, they commonly speak through this language, and will have to be watched over carefully in case of any plot against the foundation. 

If any form of conspiracy rises between the three, send a report to the high officials of the foundation  **immediately** . 

Item #: SCP-T3C4O

Object Class: Apollyon

Special Containment Features: SCP-T3C4O’s containment unit is located far beneath the surface of the facility and he is kept in a 2 door system reinforced with Tungsten metal. His containment unit is 6 by 6 M and has a two door unit. If the SCP were somehow able to break through the first door, a strong gas will leak into the room, causing him to slowly drift into unconsciousness. The second door is reinforced with both steel and Tungsten. Only the highest class guards and researchers have gained access to this level. When behaved, the room opens to a small greenhouse aren, still beneath the surface, but is able to grow crops. 

Scientists have discovered that SCP-T3C4O has an interesting but strange connection to the potato plant, and prefers to keep his containment room full of these plants, which do seem to be the one of the only things that keeps him calm and level headed. In his secondary room, he grows potatoes and that keeps him generally occupied for the majority of the day unless scientists come to the observation room for tests or Class-D personnel have entered his room.

The guards will have classified weapons kept on them that are only used for SCP-T3C4O only and no other SCP. If these weapons are used in any other circumstances, they will be disposed of immediately. Class-D personnel will come in at random.

Description: SCP-T3C4O is a humanoid with pig features. SCP-T3C4O is 6’3 with slightly pink skin, and from his upper knee and down, has the legs of a pig. He has long braided pink hair that travels down to his ankles. He has pig ears coming from his head rather than human ears, and has a small pig snout instead of a human nose, and his canine teeth represent pig tusks. While SCP-T3C4O is a calm and stoic entity, when angered shows unleveled power and vast destruction. 

SCP-T3C4O seems unable to die, shows a vast intelligence, shows no remorse of death, and is highly skilled. When given a target, SCP-T3C4O will not rest until the target is killed, and has been known to slowly torture Class-D personnel. 

What makes the SCP so dangerous is that it cannot die and will be stopped at nothing if it has a goal. When given a weapon, it shows great fighting abilities. Subject has been assumed to have advanced sense in all five categories and should not be underestimated. In the near future, we have planned to take down three SCP’s to see how it fairs with other entities not labeled a threat by us. If it gets to be unstable, bring SCP-88H to contain the objects. SCP-T3C4O seems to understand basic English.

**Under no circumstances will SCP-T3C4O ever be left unguarded or handed a weapon.**

  
  


Item #: SCP-10723 or Dream

Object Class: Apollyon

Special Containment Features: SCP-10723’s containment will be underground, the same as SCP-10723 . It will be reinforced with tungsten 5 times out. Leading to the observatory room, there will be 10 doors for security reasons, while most find this ridiculous, this SCP is highly dangerous and should never be left unattended. There will be guards positioned at everyone of these doors, including the elevator and stairs to get down. SCP-10723 will be in a 6 by 6 M room and will have no contact with any other SCP’s unless given the direct order from the foundation superiors. If SCP-10723 does ever have a containment breach, alert the higher ups and government immediately for backup. 

SCP-10723 has been fortified with metals of all kinds through various layers around the containment unit and the unit itself has air ducts that will send in highly toxic gaseous substances, but will not kill it, only send it into a weakened state, which in itself will only last for a total of ten minutes. It has shown an odd behavior towards any green item, so it’s unit is filled with small leaves or harmless flowers and other green items. The guards positioned at this unit will have classified weapons, only known by the foundation superiors and government, and these will only work against it for a small period of time.

Description: SCP-10723 has three known key forms that it has been able to shift through. One represents a solid/liquid type creature which is green, and can move around at high speeds. This creature in itself is the least dangerous of his known three and is the easiest to contain. The second one is a demon-like form which is extremely dangerous and stands at 20ft on all six of its legs, When positioned on it’s hind four legs it stands 40ft tall. It’s body is covered in eyes and can predict its opponents' next move through reading minds. Do not aggravate unless necessary. The entire thing is green and very unpredictable. This creature has a 15ft long tail that has sharp spikes hanging off of it, we do not yet know if the spikes have any poison similar to SCP-TU88O. It’s third form is a humanoid form which is extremely dangerous. This third form has hair completely white, irises and pupils, its skin is completely white as well, and it will wear a loose white shirt and pants. 

When it is in this state, wake up any sleeping faculty members. When in this state. We have discovered it can enter people’s dreams and could kill them if it pleased. In rare cases it has been known to leave scarring mental issues with the affected person. This is highly dangerous and should not be taken lightly. We will know when he enters someone's dream if he starts glowing.

**WHEN HE IS IN THIS STATE, WAKE UP ANY PERSONNEL IMMEDIATELY.**

The man closed the files, hands shaking slightly after reading what he did...

"Now... That was interesting."


	2. A Test of Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!!!  
> mentions of rape (not to any of the present characters) and descriptions of panic attacks.
> 
> The first chapter :0

Artificial, flickering white lights shined down the almost to sterile floors and walls of the containment facility. Eerily quiet besides the hum of electricity that was a constant song through the fortress. Small, hesitant footsteps of a new researcher joined the song down a stretch of hallway in the safe zone. Small clicks of professional shoes trailed for minutes down the winding labyrinth that was the facility. Everything looked the same and nothing changed in appearance down these halls. They’re very easy to get lost in,  _ very.  _

That’s probably what led the naive newbie to his current situation lost and alone in a literal hell hole. It may have only been his first month on the job and he’s still fairly new to everything; but he was beyond incompetent when it came to following the directions that were given to him.  _ God, I’m really dumb, huh? _

His sweaty and shaky palm hit him square on the forehead and a sigh of discontent left his annoyed form. He pulled out the guide pamphlet that the other researchers gave him so he wouldn’t get lost, but it didn’t really work that well. Every path overlapped and nothing was clearly marked on the walls. 

Another set of footsteps were stalking behind the lighter, lost set. They started out soft and planned, careful not to make too much noise. The predator that carried itself found his time to strike, noticing the furrowed brow set on the others face, who was completely stuck in confusion. Loud clops gained on the smaller individual and stopped right behind him. A small tap was delivered to the older’s nape, successfully scaring him into releasing a yip. 

“Sapnap!” yelped the smaller one.

The younger laughed at his reaction getting the older to pout in annoyance.

“It wasn’t that funny…” 

“Sure it was” 

“Whatever, crapnap. Do you know where we’re supposed to be?” George sighed, focusing on the more important task at hand. 

“Yeah, of course I do. You go right up here and then left, then right, then straight for a bit…” trailed the younger.

“You know what, just show me instead.” 

The two walked for a bit winding through the rat maze they were in. Nothing changed in the scenery the entire time, just blank metal walls.  _ I might as well be in a prison… Oh wait I am _ . The reminder that he was stuck in a building full of captive, dangerous  _ things  _ settled in his brain again.  _ Was this job really a good idea?  _ The question kept coming up the past month when he started his internship here. The pay was good, and that’s honestly what lured him into this hell hole. Within his first day he witnessed a D-class die due to an SCP, whose object name was unknown to him. It was a real taste to why the price tag was that good. It was going to become the new normal and soon it would be an average thing that he’d turn a blind eye towards. That was probably the scariest thing about this job,  **_losing humanity._ **

The researchers went into the SCP’s control room to start. George peered around the small observatory room. It was quite a small room, only being able to hold five people at a time. The walls were cold, dark, and gloomy, showing no sign of humanity, no sign of any real emotions being shown. George returned his gaze to the window, looking beyond it and seeing a decent sized room, and a small faint figure sitting in between trees.  _ TU88O…  _ He thought to himself. He wasn’t necessarily worried about working with this SCP. They were relatively safe, and they didn’t cause issues. Some could even say they were  _ friendly.  _ As he thought about this, he didn’t notice Sapnap trying to gain his attention until he was being poked.

“Hey, Gogy, we’re starting soon, pay attention, Wilbur and Schlatt don’t need any reason to fire you on your first real day.” Sapnap said sternly, keeping George confused with his friend’s odd and serious persona. 

“Yeah, sorry Sap, I’m just nervous.” George muttered, embarrassed. Sapnap only laughed, patting him on the back and grabbing his arm, leading him forward. 

“Well come on! We can’t be late and you have to introduce yourself.” Sapnap rambled, leading George over to the two experimenters, who were discussing matters involving TU88O. As Sapnap and George approached, the two turned. Wilbur gave them a small smile and Schlatt only looked annoyed. 

“Hey Wilbur, hey Schlatt, this is George, the new guy we have!” Sapnap spoke cheerfully pushing his shaking friend up to the older experimenters. Wilbur smiled, waving his hand.

“Hello George, it’s nice to meet you. I'm Wilbur, and I’m incharge of the experiments we will be doing today. If you have any questions, don’t be afraid to ask!” Wilbur said kindly, smiling down at George, which comforted him slightly. He then turned to Schlatt, who looked bored.

“Yeah, I’m Schlatt, we’re not going to be friends so don’t ask. Actually- don’t ask me anything in general. If you need me, I’ll be over there being productive and awesome.” Schlatt explained before turning off and returning to his chair, reviewing the files once more. George stared dumbly, completely dumbfounded. Wilbur shrugged and looked at George apologetically. 

“Sorry about him, he gets nicer eventually, just don’t annoy him and you’ll be fine!” Wilbur says, giving George two thumbs up before turning and sitting down next to Schlatt, leaving the two chairs for George and Sapnap. 

“Well, c’mon George! Let’s start this up.” Sapnap exclaimed, sitting down and becoming serious once more. George stared at the three in front of him, completely shocked with how this is all going. He shook his head, dragging his hand down his face and sighing before trudging over and sitting in the hard, uncomfortable chair. 

“Alright gents, let’s get this party going.” Schlatt said dryly, picking up the file and reading it aloud. 

“Our goal for today is to see how SCP TU88O responds with Class D personnel with him and in his personal space. In the past, we have done experiments away from his containment chamber, but decided to see how he reacts towards others being put with him unannounced. We will send in one Class D at a time, if the one in the containment chair becomes deceased, send in another until the experiment is complete. Record your findings and submit them to the control center.” Schlatt finished, handing the file then to Wilbur. 

George felt nauseous as Schlatt finished.  _ How can they be so uncaring about people dying?!  _ The thought weighed in his head for a while making his mind become busy and his body numb in thought. Conversation was buzzing outside of this figmentive wall and decided to not listen to it’s tune; That was until it rudely interrupted his ethical mind war. 

“George, I swear to god, stop zoning out we have something to do…” Sapnap huffed. 

“Right, sorry.” His hand moved to the back of his neck sheepishly keeping it’s position there. 

He refocused on the sight in front of him. The observation room had a good view of SCP-TU88O’s facility. It was vast compared to the other facilities that George has been exposed to; of course those were usually inanimate, neutralized SCPs. The ceiling was also raised, probably because of the SCP’s ability to fly. The ground was covered in grass and different varieties of floral life. Three large, presumably oak, trees were planted in a triangle position near the middle of the environment. SCP-TU88O was in between the trees laying down and most likely sleeping, which for this experiment is good. 

“Well, good news! The SCP is sleeping, which gives us a good advantage.” Wilbur piped up with a charming, warming smile. Small talk ensued to say they agree or hum along with the statement. 

A faint beep and pressurized air hissing was heard from below. A smaller man in his mid-50’s walked into the SCP’s cell with profound confidence. He was scrawny and had scruff for a beard. 

George picked up the file for the Class-D, reading it carefully.  _ Gary Fredrick; Age, 56, weight, 138lbs, Medical Conditions, none. Put on death row for the rape and murder of Joseline Lee. A minor who was 13 when they died. Gary has had past run ins with minors and has been previously charged with predatory behavior, poesseion of child pornography, and sexual assualt against a minor. Gary willingly chose this path for death row.  _

George’s blood ran cold with the new information he gathered. He again went over SCP-TU88O’s file making sure that the SCP could handle this imposter. George skimmed the file looking for it’s harmful abilities finding nothing really damaging in there. While skimming he noticed the SCP’s depicted age, he quickly pieced two and two together.  _ The facility has to know what they did, this- this is unethical!. I guess that’s the point though- putting a sex ofender known for his crimes in with a usually safe teen appearing SCP would probably cause a reaction- Shit. This place is royally fucked up, why the hell am I here, why am I working here?--.  _

His attention was recentered to the horrific scene taking place in front of him. He watched as the man stalked closer to the innocent, unsuspecting SCP-TU88O. 

“I- Shouldn’t w-” 

“God, Do you ever shut up?” Schlatt hissed. He was visually annoyed with the way George kept butting in with worry. 

“Hey, it’s okay, I promise. Just wait and you’ll see.” Sapnap whispered. 

George settled his interjections and watched intently. 

The man stopped in front of one of the trees that was guarding SCP-TU88O. He stood not moving for a while, probably thinking over his next move. He decided after his thought to try moving again. He seemed to startle SCP-TU88O by presumably stepping on a branch, almost like a scene from a horror movie. The SCP slowly rose, yawning, looking around, deciding it was nothing. He laid back down oblivious to the threat that was nearing him. 

“Sheesh, this is taking forever… Wil, think we should speed up the process?” Schlatt commented dryly, still looking straight ahead. 

“Hm, We can tell one of the guards to tell ‘em. That sound good?” 

“Yeah, sure, Let’s do it.” 

They discussed this man’s fate like it was what was for dinner. The sheer commonality of something like this still threw George off. It genuinely left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he bit his tongue and continued watching. 

Wilbur reached for the walkie-talkie on the desk space in front of him. He muttered some words into it and hummed along with the static that came through. 

“Taken care of. Now it shouldn’t be boring.” Again that smile came back up, almost psychopathic in manor. 

The man finally acted. He reached for the shoulder of SCP-TU88O and yelled extremely loud while doing so. SCP-TU88O immediately reacted. He quickly balled his hands into fists, and small, sharp points formed from his knuckles. He dug his knuckles into the man’s face multiple times. He was visibly shaking in fear, so much so everyone in the observation room noticed and that information made it into their reports. The man fell hard onto the ground and SCP-TU88O let out a horrendous blood curdling scream. He curled up and was still shaking. A few small knocks were heard on the wall that divided SCP-TU88O and SCP-T00MY. SCP-TU88O didn’t seem to notice. 

The man tried to pull his way back up to SCP-TU88O, but failed very quickly. His breathing was very labored. It seemed as if he was in anaphylactic shock, but far more severe than it should have been for the time span given. In less than five minutes he was visibly swelling and bruising around his face. The rest of his body was covered in prominent red hives. His airway seemed to be blocked off now. The man was violently gasping for air, choking, and dry heaving. A few moments passed, and his struggle stopped and he laid glossy-eyed on the grass. A small dribble of saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth. He looked as if a thousand bees stung him after he got hit by a street pole. 

SCP-TU88O seemed to witness this and began crying violently, shaking back and forth. Fits of dry heaving and continuous violently crying continued for around 15 minutes. The man was definitely dead and the observers were busy writing about it during SCP-TU88O’s panic attack.  _ Can’t they see that it’s suffering? Why aren’t they dealing with the body? _ George ignored his inner monologue and wrote it down instead.

“Huh, that’s surprising. Most SCPs either eat the body or rip it to shreds after…” Wilbur looked on with pure fascination. 

“...It’s so human, ya’know? It’s amazing to see that kind of emotion from an SCP!” 

Schlatt hummed in agreement, smiling a bit. The two continued talking about SCP-TU88O acting as if a man didn’t die right in front of their eyes. Sapnap shuffled over to George and leaned down to his ear. 

“See, I told you he’d be fine.” 

George looked up to him, bewilderment evident across his face.  _ Fine? That chil- no- SCP was not fine. Far from it.  _

“Sapnap, he’s not fine- Do you not hear him crying?” George whispered back. 

“That’s fine. It’ll be okay. I promise. This is probably the best way the experiment could’ve gone.” His tone was sad, as if knowing that it shouldn’t be this way, but he covered it with a reassuring smile and an arm around George’s shoulder, but he quickly released it. 

“Schlatt, Wilbur, I’m going to radio the guards to get the body, that okie-dokie?” Sapnap spoke up, being professional again. 

“Yeah, that works. Can you and George go bring it food? Of course after the body’s gone. Me and Schlatt will examine the body and extract the stingers.” Wilbur didn’t really ask it as a question, more of a polite demand. 

“Sure, don’t have too much fun without me, while I’m stuck with Mr.Stick-in-the-mud-gog.” Sapnap teased while patting George on his shoulder again. 

“Yeah,  _ too much  _ fun my ass.” Schlatt groaned, chuckling dryly as he gathered his things. He stood up and walked past George.

“Don’t fuck up on the first impression, newbie.” Schlatt smirked sadistically.

The two higher ups left the observation room leaving Sapnap and George to wait for the clean up crew. 

“Gog, I know it’s hard to see this, but it gets easier.” Sapnap reassured. 

“But do I want it to get easier Sap?” George croaked out, looking him directly in the eyes.. He seemed to be a husk at this moment, shocked into being numb and empty. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!! Sorry it took so long getting out! <3


End file.
